ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Harvey Bishop
"He may not be smart, but he's a Bishop now and he's got a lot to prove" Harvey Bishop (born Harvey Maroni) married in to the Bishop family for power rather than love, taking their last name for the respect and fear it will grant Harvey has a deep obsession with proving his worth to the family bosses. After Mickey Bricks's true motives were uncovered he stood up to take care of business. The Rise and Fall of Harvey Harvey Maroni When the Maronis, a small time mob-based family, gave life to their ambidextrous first born son they had no idea just how he would turn out. Although something of a runt, Harvey was violent and often got in to fights with other children much bigger than him, which usually ended with him face down in the dirt. However, years of training, when combined with his brutal nature, soon led him to victory in his late-teenage years. He started to take part in illegal underground fight clubs in order to win money. There were no official rules. Just how Harvey liked it. By his late twenties Harvey had switched from street brawler to a weekend gambler and soon became highly addicted to gambling and the concept of luck, loving the rush of the risk but a deep hate of loss. After winning big in most casinos in New Reno Harvey became the local loan shark, lending out caps to those who need it, but at unrepayable interest levels. He soon attracted the attention of the local families. Two Dead, One Still Kicking Harvey returned to his old home one night to vist his parents, who had long since lost any power or authority they had, to find the aged couple's home bloody and riddled with bullet holes, much like the couple themselfs. Although Harvey had lost all respect for his parents as their power slipped though their fingers, he was arrogant so took their murder as a personal attack on his status and set about hunting down the culprits. The last remaining Maroni kicked his way in the doors of the Shark Club Casino and demanded an audience with John Bishop. He was, to start with, denied however after he refused to leave and attacked many of Bishop's staff he was eventually over powered and throw before Bishop who, instead of coming down on him, said he'd been watching Harvey for some time now and "respected his style" so instead chose to employ Harvey. Using his connections, Bishop managed to hunt down the killers of the Maroni parents and led Harvey to them. As it turns out they were nothing but petty thieves who, ironically, only broke in to the couple's home in the hope of finding a way to pay off their debt to Harvey. This sway Harvey though, who didn't happily beat the pair to death. After returning to Bishop, Harvey was met with praise for what he'd done. Becoming a Bishop John Bisop took Harvey on as an apprentice of sorts and often sent him on errands, who would happily oblige. After a few years of service Bishop, because he needed an heir, felt it was about time Harvey became part of the family and arranged for him to marry his daughter, to keep her under control Angela Bishop. Harvey gladly accepts the offer and even changed his last name to "Bishop" so everyone would know who he is connected to. Out of a combination of fear of his father-in-law and lust for appreciation Harvey devoted himself to pleasing Mr Bishop. As he no longer had much chance to gamble now that he was running the casinos, Harvey had to create his own luck testers, which he did I the form of a coin toss used to decide people fate. When, by some miracle, Harvey uncover's the plot by the con artist Michael Stone he takes it upon himself to deal with it personally and, alone, he took Stone out it the middle of nowhere and ordered him to dig his own grave, when Stone refused Harvey tossed his coin to chose what to do. Stone took this moment to attack him, pull the gun from Harvey's grasp and turned the lucky coin upon it's owner. Harvey picked tails; but it came up heads and Stone shot him between the eyes. Weapons and Apparel *Lady Luck, a .223 pistol that appears to no different from a regular one, however Harvey will claim otherwise *Bishop's Right Hand, a gold plated spiked knuckle duster that is as cheap as the man who wields it. *Harvey's Suit, a dark purple three piece with a gold coloured tie. Fun Fact His first name and love for luck are a reference to Harvey Dent or Two-Face from batman, and his surname to Sal Maroni (also from Batman), the man responsible for spilling acid on Dent's face. He also uses a .223 pistol, which coincides with Dent's love for duality. By Jasper Category:Characters Category:Vault Villains